


Missing x Souls

by peculiar_mindz



Series: Y/n Diner Alternate univrerse Stories [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Ephebophilia, Eventual Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Greed Island Arc, Heaven's Arena Arc (Hunter X Hunter), Hisoka Being Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Hisoka's Bungee Gum Nen Ability (Hunter X Hunter), Hunter Exam (Hunter X Hunter), Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Missing Persons, NO rape, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), No Incest, Romantic Soulmates, Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peculiar_mindz/pseuds/peculiar_mindz
Summary: In this world, people are born with soul mate marks. These marks come in various shapes and sizes. That was not the case with y/n. She and few others had more than one mark. In later years children had been abducted and never found, all of who had two marks. This urged y/n to become a hunter and she met and befriended an unusual eccentric individual.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Kurapika, Gon Freecs & Leorio Paladiknight, Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter) & Reader, Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader
Series: Y/n Diner Alternate univrerse Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150202
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Missing x Souls

**Author's Note:**

> \- Hisoka Dialogue -  
> ♥ Hearts - love, joy, happiness  
> ♣ Clubs - work, effort, achievements  
> ♦ Diamonds - money, risk, excitement  
> ♠ Spades - problems, disappointments, sickness

_Italicized text: are the reader's thoughts_.

**In this world, people are born with soul mate marks. These marks come in various shapes and sizes. But the biggest issue with these marks is the location. Depending on the area, let's say you have a spot on your shoulder that signifies you have a high chance of a successful and healthy relationship. Of course, no relationship is perfect. If you had a mark on your shin, expect a more difficult and more challenging relationship. That was not the case with y/n.**

**She had two soul mate marks. One on her shoulder blade and another on her chest. On her back presents a card printed with four hearts in each corner. And surprisingly, she has a tiny skull in between her breasts. Weird right? No one in her family had more than one mark. It is an uncommon trait to hold two soul mate marks; only %0.5 in the world has reported having two spots. Some say it's related to having tremendous power or High IQ levels, or nothing. Of course, this greatly worried her parents. So has anyone would, y/n kept it to herself or sometimes had to lie about it. A few times in her life, strange men would approach y/n, asking questions about knowing anyone having more than one mark. Y/n always responded with a polite no, has been taught by her parents. When y/n was nine, reports of children begun missing, all who had two marks. One of them was her classmate, Imaru. She wasn't his friend, more like an acquaintance who was a quite shy and sensitive boy. He would get picked on because of it, but he had a twin sister, Iharu. She was a direct and outgoing kind of girl. And she often had rescued her brother from his bullies. This time, she couldn't. That was known as the Kodo incident. Imaru Kodo was reported missing after not returning home from school one day. His sister, as well as his parents, were devastated. Iharu explained she was in the teacher's lounge cleaning after school. Her brother Imaru was given a task to get a bucket of water. He left and didn't come back. Some People suspect the teachers were involved, but there was no evidence. So the child was still reported missing. A year later, at the age of 10, y/n was taught nen by her parents. They felt that she needed and was ready to learn to defend herself. That was five years ago. Y/n left and moved to YorkNew City. Of all the crimes committed, there was no abduction of children or people for two soulmate marks. That was questionable logic right there. But her parents were desperate for her to be safe.**

**So now, you're taking the hunter exam to become a crime hunter, to find those missing children. Of course, there would be other hunters on this case, so how could you make any difference? Because children went missing from your childhood? Because you, yourself have two marks and feel obligated to find them? Yes and Yes. But there are other things to consider, the exam is life-threatening, and most people die participating in it. But that wasn't going to be an issue.**

Y/n was at the hunter exam, where she met Gon, Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio. They were chatting with a guy named Tonpa, and all of a sudden, they heard someone screaming. All turned their attention to the source of the noise. Something odd has happened here. This is when she felt a powerful, dense aura. It was too bearable to use zestu. 

_"The atmosphere is intense here already, and I think that now I'm beginning to feel sick."_

"Argh!" a man in a gladiator suit cried in agony.

" _His arms turned into flower petals?_ " Y/n thoughts raced. 

The man dropped down to his knees, with disbelief plastered on his face as his arms faded away.

Right next to him stood a tall, pale man dressed up as a jester adorned with suit symbols. He wore pink wavy hair and makeup. 

He was intimidating holy shit. 

" _He's probably the one making the aura,_ "

''My, how unusual, seem's this poor man's arms have turned into flower petals~♠ " The Pink-haired man spoke.

"Now you see them, now you don't~," He said once more.

" _Damn, he looks so creepy, yeesh. This is why I don't like clowns when I was younger,_ " 

It looked about the same as hers when Y/n glanced at Gon's reaction. Their faces were painted in shock. 

"You should be more careful, and do apologize if you bump into someone~♠ ," He said while smirking at the carcass. The corpse just lay there; the clown looking man looked uninterested and walked away from the scene.

" _His voice is so deep, though."_

" _What the hell am I thinking? He's probably thirty or something! And he looks dangerous too. I should keep my distance from him. It's probably just the hormones; maybe I'm on my period. Good thing I brought pads in case.''_

In time Y/n learned to know what the man's name is. Hisoka. To her, that name fitted with his whole getup. His clothing choice, behavior towards everything, how he talks, and how he looks in general.

XXX

There was another occurrence with this strange man. Once we got out of the tunnel, the proctor started explaining that creatures will attempt to deceive us as part of the food chain. A shout abruptly erupted; I turned to see a disheveled man glaring at Satotz. He declared that **_he_ ** was the real examiner. Satotz kept silent, watching the mad man. He drew the body of a dead monkey-like creature whose face looked like a twisted version of Satotz. As soon as I heard whispering all around me, people actually believed in the apparent impostor. " _So dumb,_ " I thought. I turned around again to see Leorio was also fooled. Killua had a skeptical face on, as well as with Gon and Kurapika. In a fraction of a second, The liar was struck with cards in his torso and straight into his brow at high speed, killing him instantly. Throughout the crowd, gasps of shock were evident. It seemed like everyone was caught off guard by the sudden and quick death. But my focus was on how those cards killed the impostor. Whoever used the cards are clever. Nobody would expect pieces of paper to be a weapon. It would've been reasonable to think those cards were made out of metal. However, I think they may have been nen-infused. To confirm my suspicion, I quickly used gyo. I see the cards leaked some bits of aura. 

Soon after, I heard card shuffling sounds, and I at once knew who could that be. 

" _Wow! it was Hisoka. Of course, it is._ "

"I see~," He drawled. "That settles it then. You're the real one~♣ ."

I began to see who he is talking to. Satotz did not respond; he tossed the cards while flicking his wrists. 

"The Examiners are Hunters hired by the exam committee; they do this job without pay. Anyone under the title of a hunter should've been able to deflect that attack, and quite easily, I might add~"

"I'll take that as a compliment, thank you, but I will not have more than to disqualify you if you intend, for any reason, to attack me again. Is that clear?" 

"Sure~♦ ." 

I looked back at the corpse and noticed that the ape-man had fled. Huh. 

XXX

The trick tower is what really got it all started. I'm **never** going to forget those 72 hours of my life. 

"Everyone, The third phase will begin here at the Trick Tower. To pass, you must arrive at the tower's base alive. The time limit is seventy-two hours," The little bean man explained, with his hands up. "With that out of the way, the third phase will now begin."

While he was talking, I was scanning around for any openings, but none. I thought about climbing down, which would be possible if we didn't need to worry about Giant flying beasts. So that was a no-no. Momentarily I heard fewer people around. 

"Hey, is it just me, or are there less people around? " I asked the group.

"It appears so," Kurapika acknowledged, pulling a finger up his chin.

"It's likely that there are hidden doors in these tiles. What makes it difficult is that none of them seem to be in a specific order."

"Hey, y/n, Kurapika, Leorio, come here! Gon called, waving us over.

"What's up?'' I said.

"We found a trap door!" Gon chimed in, pressing a hand, causing the tile to tilt.

'' I see, so we can enter by flipping the stones," Kurapika inferred.

"Nice job, Gon!" Leorio praised, patting Gon's shoulder.

"But I'm confused," Gon said.

"What's there to be confused about? Leorio questioned.

" I see many hidden doors there, there, and there too," Gon pointed out.

''That many?" Leorio said, scratching his head.

"Five hidden doors, located in the same area," Kurapika murmured. 

"It seems suspicious."

"So, there's probably traps," I said.

"yeah," Gon nodded.

"From what I've seen, these doors can only be used one time," Killua informed. 

"We saw someone fall in one of them earlier; when we tried opening it, it wouldn't budge," Gon explained.

Kurapika noted that the size of the tile could only fit one person.

"So, we'll have to split up," I sighed.

We all agreed to no hard feelings if one of us gets a harder door. We all positioned ourselves to different doors. We bid our goodbyes and promised each other we'll meet at the bottom of the tower. In an instant, we jumped simultaneously, flipping the tile.

After a not so long drop, I landed on my feet. I found myself in a small, cold, dimly lit room. My head was facing the ground, and I instantly blew my head up to a familiar voice.

" _No_ ," I thought, my eyes widen.

"I've been waiting for quite a while, my dear~♣ ," Hisoka said, opening his eyes to me.

" _Great, I have to clear the tower with him!_ " I thought, watching him drew a smirk on his lips in response to my visible discomfort.

I stood up and debated whether if I should leave my eyes off of him or not.

My thoughts broke when I saw him rise up from the dusty floor with grace.

He was walking towards something, and that something was me!

I stepped back to be hit by a stone wall.

"Hmft,'' I grunted.

My personal space became smaller and smaller. He stopped in his tracks, his figure towering over me. I look down to see a metal band in his hand. He grabbed my wrists.

"W-what are you doing?'' I stuttered. I froze on the spot, being held by him.

I could only focus on his eyes, his brows, his lips, his overall facial expression, and back to his hand. He looked right back to me, making eye contact and then looking back down. I couldn't registered what he was trying to do or his intentions. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard something clasp around my wrist.

 **_Click_**.

The handcuffs attached my right wrist to his left. 

I let out an "Oh,'' after my realization.

He walked us over to a table with a transparent box; inside had a red cloth.

He opened it and took the red cloth in his hand; it was a blindfold.

'' It seems, this phase requires a _partnership_ to complete, and one of us must wear a blindfold,♣" He said with a blank expression.

"That's correct!'' A sudden voice called. I flinched at the sudden noise, tugging my arm lightly, while Hisoka didn't seem fazed at the slightest. I quickly scanned the room to find the intercom in the middle of the room.

"Who are you?" I said calmly, trying not to sound startled. Hisoka kept silent, eyes sealed.

"I am Lippo; I'm the prison warden here and your examiner for the third phase. We've created multiple routes through the tower, and the one you have chosen is the path of trust and communication." He said.

"Wha..." I contemplated at the speaker, dumbfounded. " _Ok... But I don't fucking know or trust this clown; how can anybody trust him? He's the last person I would trust anything with, okay maybe not, I'd rank him lower than Tonpa, but that's not the point. Should I wear the blindfold? I should make him wear it, but what if he doesn't want to? Wait, why would I even care?"_ I turn to look at Hisoka for any signs of guidance or something from him. His eyes kept shut, and nothing was written on his face.

" _Say something, Goddamnit!_ " I kept staring at him. He still didn't say anything. "Fine, I'll wear the blindfold," I said, offering my hand out, looking away. " _Why can't I look at him in the eye anymore?"_ I mused, looking at the wall. I whipped my head back when I felt a cold sensation in my hands. He placed the blindfold in my hand. 

''Thanks," I spoke softly. 

"You're very welcome, my dear~♥." He answered.

I blushed and quickly wrapped the cloth around my head, while his arm followed, touching against mine. I felt a little weird after that. It felt, his arm felt, strong and heavy compared to mine. " _This man workouts!_ " I thought. " _Okay? Does that even matter? My vision is gone, and I have to completely rely on my other senses. Touch, that's for sure, hearing, smell, I guess taste also. Wait, when will I have to use those things? I'm stuck with this clown, so_ **_I'm_ ** _the one supposed to rely on him."_

"Tch,'' I mumbled quietly. " _This is dumb,_ ''

Y/n quickly switched her focus once she heard a door slide open in front of her. She made the assumption to walk forward, so she did, and Hisoka followed. He walked a little faster than her, making her do a speed walk. On their way out of the room, y/n heard the door close behind her, cold air brushing against her back. " _I don't want to be the one to lead, especially when I can't see. What am I whining about? Bats use echolocation all the time_. That doesn't mean I'm going to screech, though,'' She paused her thoughts when she felt something coming straight at them. But Hisoka reacted a lot faster. He quickly grounded his back against the wall, pulling y/n roughly.

"Hmft,'' She grunted.

In an instant, the sound of the arrow passing caught her attention.

It would've been a more painful tug if she didn't notice the arrow ahead of time.

"You reacted quickly~,♥ "The magician commented. "But not quick enough~♠," Y/n could hear the tone of his voice shift from praise to mock, and she huffed in response.

" _Ass_ ," She thought.

The pair continued navigating through the cold hallway in silence. Y/n didn't like the quietness. It made her even warier of the man she was tied to. So why not strike up a conversation with a murderous, scaring looking clown. 

**Not.**

With her head wrapped around her thoughts, she felt Hisoka came to a stop and heard something moving. It was a wall opening. Then he continued down the path. Y/n followed, having the wall closing behind them. Y/n was suddenly halted to a stop; she quickly assumed that they were in a room again. 

Y/n became annoyed with the sudden stops."Hey! Yo-" 

"Welcome!" She heard a loud voice.


End file.
